


Chapter 1 "Young Winter Morning" (Parallels)

by RikaAgatsuma



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Love, Multi, Original Story - Freeform, Parallels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaAgatsuma/pseuds/RikaAgatsuma
Summary: Life can seem easy and joyful at the beginning, yet there is this awkward feeling of dreams being too real.And inch by inch you get pulled into madness, deep deep madness, where you begin to realize that your dreams were an actual reality all along, where you are with so much more meaning and worth, yet can you believe that this is the right reality?Travel through worlds, through endless possibilities, become part of a legend, myth, be god. All is within these parallels.





	

Room is filled with sounds of Radiohead music; it is playing silently on the background, as I stroll to the kitchen to make my morning coffee.

Amazing weather outside - all bright and white. It is rough cold outside. Pleased to enjoy it from here – my humble home.

There are always moments when you just go on shivering from the view of something very chilly. Perhaps there’s something that is built inside you to automatically get such reaction.

As I am making my chocolate coffee I observe scenery outside. Sun is reflecting its light upon the white snow - making it “blinding obstacle” for the eyes to focus.

Yet eyes manage to look at the landscape spreading further: great forest valley just underneath, the snow gently covering each tree branch, each rock.

Keeping earth pleasingly under the white blanket. Beauties of living quite high on the hill. Pretending to be mountain man in the inside. Externally I’m quite far from one.

To explain a bit about my world - due to us going through the journey together now. It might be hard to grasp, but it’s like a parallel to the place called Terra, where Humans live.

With the fact that we have a nice understanding with our nature, we still progress out with science. We managed to find a great new sources of energy, that does not interfere with the course of nature.

We advanced our technology and architecture, took fond love and care towards education and we are pushing individuality.

Most population is known to be Different, within all means possible. Having similarities here - is what seems unnatural, even dangerous - all of these perspective teachings are taken from observations of Terra.

The treacherous tendencies we have observed have implied our system to encourage being “abnormal”, but even that, with the new scientific progress, left us with a specified definitive state of “abnormal”. That’s where AIO comes in.

AIO is the governing system - Autonomous Intellectual Organism. It is evaluating the balance levels of each individual to keep specific merits, tabs, on the populace, so that if the abnormality is beyond the “expected” level - the person is under “The Protection Act”.

With the good understanding of AIO we got to balance out our creativity, which is a wonderful companion to every one of us and regarded to as “The Keeper of Greatness and Wisdom”.

I hear the click and look down on the cup - indeed, coffee is done. I take the cup and go to my green conservatory, that’s suited just outside the kitchen.

Taking a seat at the round marble table, still keeping my eyes on the heartwarming scene of winter morning.

Right at the moment as I take my first sip of coffee I hear footsteps towards me. Apparently my dear Lonely Orchid woke up. She too, made coffee and walked inside to enjoy morning next to me. Seems like she’s awake for far longer than I thought.

“Lazy Cat?“,- Orchid spoke, - “I am just thinking... But why is that there still are those who try to destroy, who begin wars, who just hurt others, are selfish and think too highly of themselves? What is the point of being submerged to darkness with such extent to not see the light?”

I looked at Orchid, my eyebrow raised, - “Quite interesting conversation to be talked about in the morning.” – She recently got to live with me. She has odd tendency of asking strangest questions not really thinking about “timing” or the facts that I might be tired or sleepy. For example – right now she absolutely ignores that I just woke up. - “Let me think...”

“When we’re given challenges, we are meant to seek for the solution - the righteous way of the path that takes you through and out. To then understand the core of problem and learn from it. To never return to this pitch black, but to acknowledge it. Some fail to get it. They look at it and absorb it, making it their core - something now pushing them towards new generated harsh actions which cause expansion of the darkness and the harm to surroundings.

“It takes courage and some time to be able to see the light in the dark. It is a hardship to craft out of yourself the means to not give up and not give in.

You learn by giving up on something, or giving something away to gain new knowledge that will make you wiser.

That is hard, but no one said it would be easy. Ones who manage that over and over again to then protect what they get to build and raise - are the Wisemen or just bonkers.

When you get to understand and acknowledge - you start to do your best to help others overcome their abyss, to not let them feel pain you felt, keep them away from darkness and understanding what abyss is filled with and what it does, how much pain it brings, how much life it takes and what you lose to gain back light.

Some listen to the ones who went through abyss, others tend to learn it hard way around. Another bunch get stuck and do not wish to move in any direction.”

Silence hung in the air for some good time. I started wondering if what I said made sense to her. Orchid was processing my words. Her face expressing complicated flow of ideas.

Eyebrows furrowed – so serious.Thinking answers for questions she might have within herself, or just adding dots, where they were necessary. To me that looked like she just had a lecture and was adjusting to the lectures wavelength.

Right then I got up to go back to my study room. I took few steps towards the kitchen, when Orchid spoke.

“Say, Lazy Cat, it means that each one of us has to manage to raise and summon their own courage and strength and build their own light cores of lanterns inside to not fall for the darkness and be able to go through abyss?”

I looked at her face, now beaming with light. Most likely just reflecting the glow of snow. But she did a good job at summing up my long lecture. I took a look at bright snow. Finally few clouds were seen on horizon.

“Yes, each is responsible for their own lantern light core inside, which they must feed with more light to keep on being strong and be able to overcome abyss. In case it dares to claim you. It is hard to come back to the light.” – I repeated main thought, that finally became compact bite-sized information. It is still morning after all.

Faint flash of memory rushed through my mind. The way I cried to heavens when I lost my Light. That made me stumble back, almost losing my balance standing. “My Light” – my memories whispered. Unsure what it was, I pulled myself to keep walking towards study. Tears began swelling up. It was harder to breathe.

“I see. Thank you.“, - mumbled Orchid, whilst staring at my back.

I got into study, closing door behind. New tears rushed down my cheeks. It’s a silent cry.

“My Light” – I mumbled crying – “Why am I crying?”

“I’ll go out in an hour! Let me know if you need anything!” – Orchids voice made me jump. Although she was on the other side of this closed door – I wouldn’t like her to see me like this.


End file.
